<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dungeons and Dragons and Family by Maragraphs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965891">Dungeons and Dragons and Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maragraphs/pseuds/Maragraphs'>Maragraphs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DnD - Fandom, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, dnd, lets see how the boys play dnd, of course they are playing 5e i dont want to torture them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maragraphs/pseuds/Maragraphs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Metatron deposited all of pop culture in Castiels mind, you wouldn't assume he also filled in all of the Dungeons and Dragons edition rulebooks, players handbooks, DMs guides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family dynamic of Winchesters + Castiel + Jack, Team Free Will 2.0 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dungeons and Dragons and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the magnificent @i-didnt-lose-sammys-shoe for beta-ing this! Keep an eye out for a second chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Metatron deposited all of pop culture in Castiels mind, you wouldn't assume he also filled in all of the Dungeons and Dragons edition rulebooks, players handbooks, monster manuals, DMs guides and all of the ready made campaigns that had come out up until 2015.</p>
<p>What you would never in a million years assume is that the moment Jack suggests they play, Cas would be willing to ask the Winchesters to participate. Jack asked because he was watching "Stranger Things" on Netflix and he found the children's game compelling. He'd never seen any game like this, a game that uses imagination and storytelling. Jack thought that normal people use this game to escape to a magical world, but he also thought that he and Cas could play this not to escape from magics and the supernatural, but to see a contained version of it. See a story of low stakes, one that is not life threatening to them or humanity, or the universe, but a story for the sake of telling a story. From an outsider’s point of view. Not as a participant or a victim, but as a viewer. A supernatural plot that can't give them pain and suffering, but enjoyment because of its microscale.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Sam and Dean agree. Sam is excited to see Jack excited about something, Dean grumbles a bit, but he's bored and he doesn't want to be out of the family's shenanigans.</p>
<p>The first character Sam makes is the most standard human fighter. One would assume that he made the easiest character possible because he didn't want to do the reading or because he thought it was childish. Sam read the players handbook the night Jack said he'd like to try playing DnD. He'd heard about it from fellow nerds when he was in school and he wanted to play, but knowing he'll be out of town in two weeks, he didn't want to set a campaign with friends and just leave it in the middle. But this time was different, this time he had his family to play with, Cas was going to be the Dungeon Master, and they could keep the campaign going for as long as they wanted. No hunt in another state could interrupt him now, no drunken John to uproot his life.</p>
<p>For this character, It's like Sam wanted him to be the poster child for normalcy. His whole life he has had supernatural forces shoved down his throat. The demon blood, Lucifer, the special children, the trials and it goes on and on and on. So this new character deserves all the vanilla. He has a wife, a baby on the way, his parents are farmers, he owns a farm with two chickens and a goat! Sam says his character wants to be an adventurer because they need some extra money for the baby. But in his mind, what he never told the other players, is that his character always wanted to get out of the small village and see the world.</p>
<p>Dean built a dwarf barbarian, because he still wants to prove his macho even while playing a tabletop role playing game.</p>
<p>Jack built a half-elf cleric of the life domain, devoted to being nice and following Pelor. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just a run on the mill lawful good cleric. Of course he asked Sam's help, because he found the handbook quite confusing and Sam put the Latin spellbook back on the shelf to grab a blank character sheet. Sam loved spending time with Jack and indulging in Jacks interests, so this was like a two birds with one stone.</p>
<p>Two days later they sat down to play their first session. Cas was surprisingly good with descriptions and building an atmosphere. His environment felt realistic and alive, his npc's sounded a bit stiff but no one judged  him. The combat ran smoothly, until Dean's character died when he charged head first into a horde of goblins. Of course Jack’s cleric healed him and they defeated the goblins, ending the first session in a victory.</p>
<p>Everybody enjoyed their time and didn't realize how 2 (?!) hours had passed. Jack’s first question was when they would play again, and without setting a specific time and day they silently agreed that they would play again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>